Godzilla:Road to Kingship Episode 5
'''Monster Of The Skies '''is the fourth episode of Godzilla: Road to Kingship, written by MechaZero101. Plot Godzilla, after his last encounter with Mothra and Battra, has set out to find the so-called Monster of the Skies, Rodan, in Birth Island, where he apparently lives. Godzilla, this time around, is interested in how he doesn't know such a popular monster such as Rodan, who is also apparently as old as him. Godzilla reaches Birth Island in no time, and upon going on land, Godzilla takes a breath, and walks towards the extremely mountainous island, looking around for this fellow monster. Godzilla remembers something, he didn't ask Mothra about what Rodan looks like! Godzilla face palms, disappointed at how stupid he was. Godzilla keeps searching for someone he doesn't even know exists for sure, has Mothra started to lose her mind? Is Rodan just an imaginary creature from Mothra's mind? One way to know for sure. Godzilla keep looking again, as night time comes, the island is pitch dark, Godzilla, isn't able to see anything. The soon-to-be King of the Monsters decides to sleep, he's been low on nuclear energy, and the swimming has exhausted his body, he needed some rest. Godzilla looks for a cave using what little vision and stamina he has left, and right as he finds a suitable cavern, he falls on his belly, and in mere seconds, Godzilla is already asleep. Godzilla is walking in the island, looking around, the weather is great! The water is calm and the sky isn't cloudy. Godzilla then climbs up a mountain, looking down on his supposed territory, and right as he gets down...Well, all hell breaks loose. The sky turns red, the sun seems like it's melting, as lightning strikes violently. A panicked Godzilla runs to the center of the island, as the ground starts to shake, a monstrous roar is heard, as the gigantic trees fall down and are stepped over, what is revealed truly shocks Godzilla. It is a massive, gold and blue dragon on all fours, easily dwarfing Godzilla, he looks up, only to see three, horrifying draconian heads, looking right at him. The monster roars as another Godzilla appears in the monster's middle head, it was Godzilla's adoptive father. The monster bites down, turning the Godzillian into dust. Godzilla is terrified, as the middle head bites on Godzilla's head. Godzilla opens his eyes, and gets up violently, Godzilla looks around, only to find himself in the cavern he slept in, Godzilla sighed in relief, it was all a nightmare, although it seemed to real. Godzilla walks out, only to find it was day time. Godzilla walks out, as a shadow flies over him, Godzilla looks up, only to find a pterodactyl-like creature flying over him, is this the infamous Rodan? Godzilla roars in order to get Rodan's attention, and his Rodan's attention it gets. Rodan turns around and dashes towards Godzilla, impaling his arm with his beak. Godzilla slashes against Rodan's face, which causes him to be pushed back, Rodan then flies around, before grabbing Godzilla by the throar, before spinning around and throwing him to a building, completely destroying it. Godzilla gets back up, now he's mad! Godzilla waits for Rodan to attack, Rodan attempts the same attack again, only for Godzilla to grab his legs, and flails him around before throwing him to the ground. Rodan flies back up, before a fire ignites in his beak. Godzilla gets ready as his dorsal fins glow blue, and blue fire surges in his mouth. Rodan fires an orange Uranium Heat Beam, as Godzilla fires his own Atomic Breath, the two beams collide, although Godzilla's beam overwhelms Rodan's, as the Atomic Breath absorbs the Uranium Heat Ray, and blasts Rodan in the chest, causing him to fall on the ground. Godzilla rushes to Rodan's aid, giving him some energy to replenish himself. Rodan awakes as Godzilla explains to him what goals are. Rodan thanks Godzilla, and then tells him that he'll want a rematch one day, Godzilla jokingly agrees, before heading out to his next location, where a monster possibly as mighty as him lives. Meanwhile, at Skull Island, a bunch of dinosaurs and lizards are seen on the ground, all with their jaws broken, their lifeless bodies being slowly eaten by over-sized maggots and worms. Right next to them is a giant boulder, and sitting on it, is the king of the island. A massive brown ape was sitting on that same boulder, munching on a dinosaur's leg. The screen zooms in on the ape's face as many tribe members chant the name "KONG". Kong then opens his eyes, revealing flaming orange eyes...Someone is coming to his home. Trivia * This probably the longest episode yet. Category:Universe 101 Category:Fanfiction Category:MechaZero's stories Category:Godzilla:Road to Kingship Category:Godzilla:Road to Kingship Episodes